The present invention relates generally to the field of learning and, more specifically, to the field of automated question and answer sessions in which the player interacts with a device that is prepared to present questions and then evaluate the player's response.
Prior art systems that are microcomputer based, generally are inflexible in their evaluation of a player's response and fail to tolerate answers that deviate slightly from the pre-programmed answer. Typically, the systems employ computer programs that evoke a rigidly structured question and answer session after the player has made a selection from a list of available categories. Points are accumulated only for perfect answers and are summed to a total for the uninterrupted session that may comprise ten questions, for example. Within any category selected by the player, the question sequence does not vary; and, within and session, the category will not change.